La importancia de las cosas
by Basileya
Summary: Hermione y Ron están preparando su boda. O más bien, Hermione se está encargando de todo, Ron pasa un poco bastante y acaban peleándose. Pero, en realidad... Oh, en realidad, Ron tiene una buena razón para no importarle mucho la boda. Lo que le importa viene justo después de eso.


_¡Hooooooolaaaa! Sí, ya sé, hace casi un año que no he publicado nada (y sin casi también, la verdad que ando bastante desconectada de fanfiction y HP y eso hay que remediarlo, igual esto ayuda jijijiji) pero esta tarde volviendo a casa no sé muy bien en qué estaba pensando (algo de los estudios, eso seguro) que al final lo he liado hasta llegar a una parte de conversación que aparece en este oneshot. Así que me llegado, he abierto el word y me he puesto a escribir como loca aprovechando la poca inspiración que tengo desde hace meses, que sino luego me pasa como con otras ideas, que me disperso y al final todo se queda en eso, en ideas que no escribo y eso me da mucha rabia._

_Aunque es un fic pequeñito estoy bastante contenta de como ha quedado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho que no escribía, especialmente sobre **Romione,** mi pareja favorita en el mundo mundial aunque siempre se me ocurran las tramas interesantes para otras parejas (por mucho que esas parejas también me __encanten jijiji). _

_¡Disfrutad mucho! Mi alma Romione, desde luego, lo ha hecho :)_

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**La importancia de las cosas**

* * *

—Vale, entonces, entre estas dos… ¿cuál es la que más te gusta? —preguntó Hermione poniendo delante de Ron dos invitaciones de boda.

Llevaban descartando distintos modelos de invitaciones de boda toda la tarde. Ron no sabía cómo era posible que hubiese tantos tonos diferentes de blanco —¿qué demonios era eso del color crema? Hasta donde él sabía la crema se comía, por Merlin— o tantos tipos de papel. Solo sabía que Hermione parecía encontrar defectos a invitaciones que a él le parecían iguales a las que ella decía que eran mucho más bonitas. Así que hacía ya tres horas que había decidido que le gustaría cualquier invitación que eligiese Hermione.

—No lo sé, ¿cuál es la que más te gusta a ti? —respondió Ron, con otra pregunta.

—Te he preguntado yo, Ron —contestó Hermione alzando las cejas y frunciendo los labios, poniendo ese gesto que al pelirrojo le llegó a dar miedo cuando estaban en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y puede que después un poco también.

Ron llevó la mirada a las dos invitaciones que estaban sobre la mesa y, al no encontrar ninguna diferencia sustancial entre ellas, eligió la que estaba más cerca de su mano.

—Ésta me gusta —dijo Ron cogiendo la invitación y dándosela a Hermione.

La joven tomó la invitación que Ron le tendía y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, cogió la otra invitación que estaba sobre la mesa mientras miraba las dos con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Seguro? Yo creo que ésta —apuntó Hermione levantando la mano con la invitación que Ron no le había dado— es más bonita, mucho más delicada. ¿No te parece?

—Entonces escogemos ésa, si te gusta más. A mí no me importa —sonrió Ron relajadamente.

Hermione soltó un bufido y dejó ambas invitaciones sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué Ron siempre hacía eso? Con las invitaciones, con las flores, con el menú, con la música, con los invitados, ¡con todo! Ron estaba dejando que ella tomase todas las decisiones y, cuando ella le pedía cualquier tipo de opinión, decía cualquier cosa obligándola a ella a decidir igualmente después. ¡Era como si la boda no le importase en absoluto! Quería que él eligiese algo, que quisiese tanto algo de verdad que se enfrentase a ella, incluso aunque les costase una discusión. Solo quería ver que a Ron le importaba la boda tanto como a ella, ¡se iba a casar con el amor de su vida! Era algo que solo pasaba una vez en la vida, debería estar volcado en preparar la boda. Pero después de haberle pedido que se casase con él, parecía que el pelirrojo se había olvidado de que preparar una boda requería trabajo y dedicación y pretendía que ella lo hiciese todo.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta —respondió Hermione con hastío mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Hey, ¿eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Ron irguiéndose en la silla con cara de incertidumbre..

—¡Eso quiere decir que no te tomas nada en serio! Has elegido la primera que has pillado sin ni siquiera volver a mirarla.

—¡Porque no encuentro la diferencia entre las dos! —exclamó Ron sin entender a qué venía el rebote de Hermione, él solo quería complacerla y que tuviese la boda de sus sueños.

—¿Cómo no puedes ver la diferencia, Ronald? Ésta es blanco roto y ésta es crema —dijo Hermione levantando la voz y señalando cada una de las invitaciones—. Ésta tiene las letras más grandes y esta otra tiene las letras doradas. Ésta tiene cenefas en espiral y esta otra la tiene de flores. ¡Son distintas! ¡Tiene que haber una que te guste más!

—¡Siguen pareciéndome iguales, Hermione! Yo he elegido una, ¡y tú has dicho que preferías la otra! Si ya tenías una decidida, ¿por qué me pides mi opinión si vas a escoger la otra de todos modos?

—¡Porque quiero que formes parte de nuestra boda! —gritó Hermione, exasperada— Me lo estás dejando todo a mí, Ron. Soy yo la que tiene que elegir todo, siempre.

—¡Por Merlin, son dos estúpidas invitaciones! —espetó Ron, sin seguir entendiendo por qué se había organizado tanto lío cuando había hecho lo que Hermione le había dicho.

—¡No son solo las estúpidas invitaciones! Son las invitaciones, son las flores, son… —empezó a enumerar Hermione con la ayuda de su mano.

—¡Son chorradas! —exclamó Ron alzando las manos.

—¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Es nuestra boda, debería ser algo que te hiciese ilusión, que te hiciese feliz, ¡y parece que te da igual!

—¡Es que me da igual la boda! —gritó Ron a pleno pulmón.

El silenció cayó sobre el salón como una placa de plomo. Hermione se había quedado con la boca semiabierta, blanca y paralizada. No creía posible que Ron pudiese llegar a decir algo así. Sabía que el pelirrojo era muy pasota pero en ningún momento había dudado de que la quería y que quería casarse con ella. Pero lo que acababa de decirle… Se sentía herida, profundamente herida.

—Hermione… —balbuceó Ron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que ella había entendido.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Ron vio a Hermione con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos darse la vuelta y echar a andar hacia su habitación. Tardó una fracción de segundo en reaccionar y seguirla, pero para entonces Hermione ya se había encerrado en el cuarto impidiendo así que el pelirrojo entrase. Joder, la había cagado pero bien.

—Hermione, abre la puerta —pidió Ron con la voz más suave que su estado de nerviosismo le permitió—. Por favor. Hermione, por favor, ábreme.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hermione, vamos, ábreme. No quería decir eso. ¡Hermione! —volvió a llamarla Ron obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Ron se restregó la cara y después apoyó sus dos manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la puerta. ¿Por qué no pensaba nunca antes de hablar? Parecía que no tenía filtro, era cierto, y que la mitad de las veces que hablaba metía la pata. Pero ella solía entender lo que en realidad quería decir, hasta cuando ni él mismo sabía lo que quería decir. Y ahora… Tenía que arreglarlo. Pero Hermione no respondía.

—Venga, Hermione, ábreme para que pueda explicarme. Sabes que no quería decir eso. Vamos, abre la puerta. Por favor. Hermione, abre la puerta de una vez.

Por mucho que la llamase, Hermione seguía sin responder y pegó un pequeño golpe con el puño contra la puerta sintiéndose lleno de frustración. Si no le respondía y no le dejaba explicarse, no podría arreglarlo. Joder, Hermione tenía que dejar que lo arreglase. Sabía que lo que había dicho había sonado mal pero era ella la que no le había entendido.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Sí que quería decir eso —dijo Ron con una mueca mientras apretaba los labios.

Al parecer, decir la verdad funcionaba. Porque lo siguiente que vio fue a Hermione abriendo la puerta con la cara desencajada, a medias conteniendo las lágrimas anidadas en sus ojos y a medias conteniendo la rabia que irradiaba su piel.

—Así que sí que querías decir eso. No te importa nuestra boda —dijo Hermione no dando crédito a sus propias palabras.

—No, no me importa —afirmó Ron mirándola con seriedad.

—No me lo puedo creer —suspiró Hermione con un gesto de absoluto desconcierto, casi le faltaba la respiración—. No te importa, no… ¿no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres... romper conmigo?

El dolor que surcó la cara de Hermione el instante que lo dijo hizo sentir a Ron ganas de abrazarla. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía algo importante que decirle. Tenía que explicarle lo que había querido decir y necesitaba que ella lo comprendiese.

—Claro que no quiero romper contigo. Pero la boda me da igual —dijo Ron con plena convicción.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios, girando la cara hacia un lado, mientras abría mucho los ojos en un intento de evitar las lágrimas.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Hermione en un susurro—. O quieres casarte conmigo o quieres romper conmigo. No hay término medio.

—Quiero estar casado contigo —explicó Ron con una sencillez tan aplastante que Hermione no entendió nada.

La cara de Hermione era de un desconcierto tal que Ron tuvo tomar sus mejillas cuidadosamente entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarle.

—La boda… Me da igual la boda, no me importa. Lo que a mí me importa es el matrimonio. La boda no es importante. Yo solo quiero estar casado contigo. Sé lo importante que es la boda para ti, y para tus padres, y para toda mi familia. Y por eso quiero que tengas la boda que quieres tener. Pero a mí eso me da igual. Me da igual el traje, y las copas, y todo lo demás. Me da igual porque lo único que me importa de ese día es que tú aparezcas y estar casado contigo el resto de mi vida.

Hermione seguía mirándole con sus grandes ojos color miel, tratando de procesar lo que él le decía, intentando entender el sentido detrás de todas aquellas palabras.

—Quiero el matrimonio. Quiero despertarme todas las mañanas a tu lado. Y quiero que nos despidamos con un beso antes de ir a trabajar. Y quiero discutir por tonterías y dejarte ganar incluso cuando no tengas razón, aunque eso no ocurra muy a menudo porque tú siempre sueles tener razón. Y quiero enseñar a nuestros hijos a montar en escoba. Y quiero… Solo quiero el matrimonio, Hermione. Quiero envejecer contigo, morir contigo. Y me da igual si nos casamos en una boda elegante con doscientos invitados y platos de nombres impronunciables o si nos casamos en un puerto solo con Harry y Ginny como testigos y te has comprado el vestido media hora antes en una tienducha por el camino. Lo único que quiero es estar casado contigo, todo lo demás no es importante.

La intensidad de los ojos de Ron la estaban quemando de tal forma que le estaba costando respirar. Sentía ganas de llorar, y de reír, y de pegarle bien fuerte en la cara por ser tan tonto, y no explicarse bien, y hacerle creer que no quería casarse con ella, que no la quería a ella, y romperle el corazón aunque fuese solo durante un breve instante. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería decirle que ella también quería el matrimonio, y que quería que él fuese lo primero que viese al despertar, y mandarle una lechuza para recordarle que comprase la carne para preparar la cena esa noche, y echarle la bronca porque se le había olvidado, y dejarle ganar alguna pelea, solo alguna para que no se emocionase demasiado, y recoger a los niños del colegio… Lo quería todo con él, el resto de su vida.

Pero como las palabras no parecían ser suficientes para expresar todo lo que quería decirle, todo lo que le amaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarle. Besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta perder el sentido, hasta sentir su piel contra la suya, hasta que el calor que el cuerpo de Ron emitía hizo que se le erizase la piel, hasta que sintió burbujear su sangre en sus venas, hasta que demasiado cerca dejó de ser suficiente, nunca era suficiente, hasta que las manos se convirtieron en palabras, hasta que los huesos de sus cuerpos se deshicieron, y se licuaron, y se fundieron, y alcanzaron las estrellas, y sintió que les tragaba el infinito

Por el amor de Merlin, le adoraba. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan obsesionada con organizar la boda perfecta, con el vestido perfecto, el catering perfecto y la cubertería perfecta cuando lo único que quería era unirse a Ron Weasley para el resto de su vida? Habían tardado años en estar juntos, habían superado más obstáculos de los que normalmente sufrían los protagonistas de las telenovelas que solía ver su abuela —por Voldemort, y por la guerra, y por los celos, y por las reliquias, y por los meses sin hablarse, y por la muerte de Fred, y por la memoria de los padres de Hermione, y por la vuelta a una normalidad que no existía porque nunca la habían conocido—, habían aprendido a amoldarse el uno al otro y, por encima de todas las cosas, se habían querido hasta el tuétano.

Hermione respiraba aun entrecortadamente contra el cuello de Ron mientras sentía las yemas de sus dedos recorrer su espalda desnuda. Si alguna vez había creído que no podía quererle más, se equivocaba. Y, por Merlin, equivocarse se sentía terriblemente bien. No podía creer que hubiese habido una época de su vida que tuviese tanto pánico a no tener siempre la razón. Cada vez que Ron le hacía darse cuenta de que se equivocaba sentía una felicidad abrumadora, una felicidad que le oprimía y que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir que podía volar. Con él, quería seguir equivocándose todos los días de su vida. Hermione se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus antebrazos y le miró con adoración mientras rozaba sus largas pestañas pelirrojas con los dedos suavemente. Ron sonrió mientras entreabría los ojos y pudo sentir cómo las yemas de los dedos de Hermione descendían hasta su mandíbula como si fuesen el aleteo de una mariposa.

—Yo también quiero el matrimonio —susurró Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia Ron hasta tocar su mejilla pecosa con su nariz—. Todo lo demás… todo lo demás es solo ruido de fondo.

* * *

_¡Y bueeeeeeeeeno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy bastante emocionada con este oneshot porque tal y como he dicho arriba es el primero que escribo en mas de un año, así que porfi, hacedme saber qué os ha parecido, si os ha gustado o no, en un **review**, incluso aunque sea cortito. Oye, ¿quién sabe? Igual ahora que he empezado a escribir otra vez, no hay quien me pare jijijijiji._

_A ver si me animo y no dentro de mucho os sorprendo volviendo a subir un oneshot, hay un par de ideas por ahí que me encantaría trasladar al papel, sin contar con mi long-fic "Yo, mi, me... contigo". No sé si habrá algún lector de esta historia por aquí pero si es así **me disculpo de corazón** porque por muy ocupada o muy sin inspiración que haya estado no me he forzado mucho a escribir por la desgana que me entraba con el cansancio y la poca motivación que tenía para escribir. Espero ponerme las pilas muy próximamente con ella y terminar la historia, que no me gusta nada dejarla incompleta._

_Para lo que queráis, podéis localizarme en **twiiter** a nombre de (arroba) **basileyas**._

_En fin, ya me despido, que me enrollo como una persiana jajajaja, no os olvidéis dejarme un review y es posible que Ron quiera estar casado con vosotras ;P_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


End file.
